


The Solar Barque

by dracox_serdriel



Series: Her Dark Works [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arendelle, Cursed, Dark, Dark Magic, Enchanted Urn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorcerers, The Enchanted Forest, The Jolly Roger, Violence, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Eva II sends word to her sister, the Savior of the Realm: her kingdom is in peril and requires her aid. Killian and Emma race to the rescue to find the land in dire straights. Surely someone must be behind it. Will Emma be able to save her home while keeping her new mantle of the Dark One secret from her family? </p><p><strong>Her Dark Works</strong> takes place in an alternate universe where Emma Swan was born and raised in the Enchanted Forest. One day, things go horribly wrong, and she abandons her birthright and throne to seek revenge on the Dark One. What happens when a woman born to be the Savior of the Realm joins forces with the Vengeful Pirate of Neverland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian return to her kingdom to answer Queen Eva II's cry for help. Can she keep the mantle of the Dark One secret from her siblings long enough to save them?

Killian had no idea that they'd arrive so quickly, but as soon as Emma heard the message that her kingdom was beset by all manner of dangerous beasts, she became focus on nothing else but traveling home. 

She used a spell to make the Jolly Roger fly over a number of landmasses that normally required days of maneuvering to pass. That being said, it should've taken them two days to arrive at her kingdom, even with his magnificent ship, yet somehow they arrived the next day just before nightfall. 

She spent all night obsessing over 'her mistake.' There was no way for a bird or rider to reach the ship, not with her protection barrier up. She'd done that so no one could seek the Dark One's aid, forgetting it also prevented anyone from reaching the Savior of the Realm.

He reminded her again and again that while the message was delayed, their transit was incredibly swift. The Savior of the Realm could not be expected to respond and return in less and a week, yet here they were after only six days. Each time, she nodded her head, but she was a million miles away, lost in thought. 

Even though it was nearly dusk, they disembarked immediately and sought horses to rent. All the nearby stables were shut down, but Emma roused a stable hand and ordered him to fetch his master. After a short conversation, the man presented them with two fine steeds and bowed.

"Give my regards to your family, Miss Swan," he said.

"I will, thank you."

They rode off in haste until they hit the woods, where the darkness and the winding paths did not allow for speedy travel. He wondered why they didn't teleport the rest of the way, and he was about to ask her about it when they moved through a particularly dense patch of trees and gray-purple mists enveloped them. 

When the mist receded, they were still riding in a dense patch of trees, but these were evergreen instead of oak. He smiled at her cleverness, safely teleporting them without spooking the horses. 

His musings were interrupted by the smell of smoke and the sound of screams not far off.

"Follow me!" she said as she urged her horse into a gallop.

Riding straight into danger in the dead of night with no idea what they might find.

_Ever the Savior, Swan._

* * *

Emma needed to know what was happening, but she also had to step lightly. Her siblings knew her well, so keeping a secret from them was never an easy task. Her only hope was that their interest and curiosity in Killian would distract them for a few days and stop them from inquiring too much about her. 

They'd know straight off that the changes in her physical appearance went deeper than skin and disguise. If she turned up in a shroud of mist and defeated the monsters by turning it to stone, they'd wonder when she began to use magic for everything. She forced herself to remember what she would've done just a few months ago, before she became the Dark One.

She waited until they couldn't be seen and then transported them to the woods outside the castle grounds. They could ride in from there without explanation.

Then she heard the screams.

Emma hadn't expected whatever-it-was to be this close to the castle.

"Follow me!"

Her horse galloped through the forest path that opened out to the small town and nearby farming villages, which sat at the foot of the castle.

It was absolute chaos. 

Crops were burning. People shouted and wept as they ran up the hill seeking refuge at the castle. Archers stood in formation along the sharp edge of the hill, firing at will.

Whatever-it-was was attacking right now.

"Emma!" Killian said as he caught up. "It's over here!"

He pointed to a dark shape slung across the grown. Huts, fences, houses, anything in its path crumbled. Then she saw two pinpricks of light, like lanterns burning, but those weren't torches. They were eyes.

It was a Wurm, a serpent so large that it was more rightfully called a dragon, with bright, fiery eyes, razor sharp teeth, and terrible, slicing horns.

"Killian, ride up and make sure my people make it to safety!"

Before he could protest, she drew her sword and galloped out to meet the Wurm.

Giant serpents, including Wurms, hated fire, so people attempted to ward them off with flame, often with disastrous results. Given how much smoke and fire there was, she wondered why the Wurm kept coming. 

She closed in, and as if to answer her question, the serpent opened its mouth and spat bile at the torches used to light the path through town. Then its body snapped forward, fast as lighting, crushing everything it touched. In its wake, she saw bodies and blood and ash.

Her horse reared, and she backed off, dismounting and giving him a hard slap on the behind to send him running. With any luck, the stallion would save someone else's life tonight.

A screech forced her to turn around as the Wurm rose up behind her, unafraid with hunger in its eyes. She waited, keeping as still as possible as the creature bore down on her, its gaping maw wide opened. She felt the heat of its breath, which smelled like putrid meat. 

At the very last moment, she rolled to one side, jumped to her feet, and brought her sword down over the Wurm's neck at its weakest point, right behind the head. Dark red blood, so dark it could've been black, spilled out around her, and the Wurm gurgled a cry of pain. She dragged her sword up and brought it down again, the second stroke finally cleaving its head from its body.

The Wurm's death throw caused its own head to fly several feet away, where its jaws continued to open and close uselessly. She ran to the still-animated head, careful to avoid its teeth, and rammed her sword, down to its hilt, into both its eyes.

She wiped her sword clean of blood and turned back to the castle. How did a Wurm get so close? Did its attacks start nearby? Why didn't her sister send out knights to slay it?

A roar echoed through the night. A second Wurm was closing in.

That didn't make sense. Wurms were territorial by nature. They never attacked in pairs, but there wasn't time to think about it. She stared hard into the night, straining to spot the second creature, and she saw four bright lights moving towards her.

There were _two_ more of them? This was insanity.

She teleported to closer of the two, repeating the same maneuver that took out the first Wurm of the night. Unfortunately, this one was a bit faster than its predecessor, and its teeth scrapped down her right shoulder and arm, peeling away skin and garments alike. She beheaded the beast despite her arm's protest. 

After she put out its eyes, she checked her injury. It wasn't terrible, yet her magic failed to do any more than stop the bleeding. The Wurms must have some kind of venom or magic. It didn't matter. The wound wasn't life-threating, certainly not for her, and there was still work to be done. So she switched her sword to the other had.

The third Wurm was different. It was smaller than the first two, but also far more clever. It hid behind the bodies of its companions and lashed out in unexpected ways, all while keeping its eyes closed, which made it nearly impossible to see.

It came up on her abruptly, passing her by, but her confusion wasn't long-lived. It's tail whipped across her, from her right calf to her left shoulder, throwing her to the ground and leaving gashes across her torso.

It zipped around, keeping low to the ground and only opening its eyes when it was close enough to swallow her. She was shocked and disoriented, but she had to _move_.

Out of nowhere, a spear struck dead in its left eye. The Wurm hissed as its head jerked back, and Emma didn't hesitate. She leapt to her feet, ignoring the pain, and jabbed her sword into its right eye. It hissed one last time before it went still.

"Swan!"

The sound of hooves approaching made her turn. Killian, armed with several spears, approached with his very spooked horse. Even in the dark, she saw the worry on his face.

She must be quite a sight. Her shoulder and arm sliced down the side, and multiple gashes across her body. Her clothing was covered in Wurm blood, though thankfully the hood kept any of it from her face. And she was holding her sword in the wrong hand. 

She cast another healing spell, but again, it merely stopped the bleeding. She sheathed her sword and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Swan! Are you all right?" 

He offered his hand, and she climbed onto the horse behind him, gripping him tight with her uninjured arm while her right wrapped around his stomach. When he turned around the horse happily galloped away from the carnage. 

"Swan," he said. "Are you all right?"

"There were three of them."

"According to the men I ran into, there were five. Your sister's archers dispatched two before we arrived."

"We get all of them?" 

"Aye, love. You slew the last of them."

"I had help," she said, squeezing him a little tighter.

* * *

Guards stopped them at the perimeter, but once Emma identified herself, they were led straight through the castle gates. 

He felt guilty as they passed so effortlessly inside while the mass of villagers and townsfolk waited in huddled groups, the silence only broken by the occasional sob. Whatever was going on here struck more than just the nearby village and town.

He and Emma dismounted and surrendered the horse to the stable hands, who assured him they'd care for the steed. A special guard surrounded them and, after realizing her injuries were minor, escorted them inside. He gave her his arm, and she happily accepted, leaning on him as they went.

They bypassed the Royal Court and continued to the more private receiving chambers down the hall.

"My lady, your sister is here," one of the guards said. 

"Thank you. Please leave us," she replied.

Queen Eva II had long locks of black hair, skin almost as fair as her sister's, and fine features. She wore a suit of armor fit for a queen. 

"Emma? Are you all right?" Eva asked.

"Looks worse than it is," Emma replied. "I know you like welcome-home hugs, but I'm... well, let's not."

They both smiled, and he saw the family resemblance.

"I hear this man helped many people out of the danger zone," Eva said. 

"This is Captain Killian Jones," Emma said. "He's been assisting me."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Eva said, offering him her hand. 

Even though her hand was sideways instead of palm-down, he took it, bowed, and laid a kiss on the back of her hand. He was a gentleman after all.

"Now that you've taken care of the immediate problem, I'm afraid I have more bad news," Eva said. "But it can wait until morning. I don't know how you got here so quickly, Emma, but I'm glad you did. I'll have the kitchens prepare something for you both, and Olivia and Charles will find you a change of clothing and suitable rooms."

"Just one room," Emma said.

Eva gave her sister an skeptical look, but it soon faded into a smile.

"Very well," Eva replied. "Welcome, Captain Jones. I'm glad you're here."

* * *

Killian's heart hammered in his chest as Olivia and Charles escorted them to a large chamber in one of the towers. The table was set with a place for two and a meal that could feed an entire family.

"My lady," Charles and Olivia said, bowing and adding a quick flourish, "Sir."

Then they left without another word. Emma had a quick wash and changed into a nightgown before joining him for dinner. 

No doubt his expression gave his thoughts away. She said, "Don't be so surprised. Do you think Neal and I slept in separate rooms in this castle for ten years?"

"Perhaps not," he replied. "But as I am a virtual stranger to your family, I assumed there'd be more... resistance. That you'd once again have to sneak into my room after hours and leave before the sun came up."

"Actually, about that, I owe you a fair warning," she said, a smile curling on her lips. "My siblings have been trying to set me up - on the sly, or at least they think they've been sly - for over a year now. Asking me to help some monster slayer over there, sending me an archer as back up over here. They're not subtle, but since they're the Queen and Prince, no one tells them that. So if they seem, well, too interested in you or even somewhat creepy about it all, that's why."

"I've survived worse than your brother and sister, love."

"They can't find out, Killian," she said. "I... they can't find out."

"Worry not, Swan, they won't."

* * *

Emma wasn't hurt, not really. Her injuries were more of an annoyance. She couldn't heal at the moment because, even as the Dark One, she had her limits. In the last two days, she undid the curse on the giants, fought every urge inside her not to slaughter them for Anton's actions, flew the Jolly Roger to her kingdom's waters, teleported to the castle, and fought off three Wurms. She hadn't rested since before the beanstalk climb.

She needed to recharge.

Killian insisted on cleaning up properly, and she couldn't really blame him for wanting rid of the Wurm blood. She summoned a deep tub and water from the well and heated it. It would've taken less magic to clean up directly, but sharing a bath with her pirate was far more inviting.

He got in first, sighing with relief as the water covered him. She joined him, relishing both the man beneath her and the relaxing effect of the water on her sore muscles. 

"Love, what's this?" he asked, his fingers sliding up the gashes left by the Wurm's whipping tail. 

"Nothing, they'll heal with a little rest."

His lips pressed against her right arm, where the Wurm's teeth had dug in. He continued to trail kisses up that arm to her neck, and tension fled her body.

"You could've incinerated them," he said. "I suspect it would've been easy enough to turn them to stone, but instead you fought them like a woman with no magic at all."

"That's how I've always fought monsters," she replied. "The magic just helps when I need it to. Besides, giant serpents aren't known for their stealth or cunning, least of all Wurms. That last one was the smartest I've ever seen, and it ignored a man riding in on horseback."

Killian rubbed her hips and lower back, slowly moving to her shoulders and neck. Normally, she'd be jumping out of her skin and pulling him out of the tub, but tonight his ministrations were gentle and soothing, as if he knew she was too tired for love play, no matter how desirable.

She wished they could stay like this forever, relaxed and warm together in a quiet room with no one to bother them and nothing to worry about. At least, not until tomorrow.


	2. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian meets Emma's siblings, Eva and Neal Leopold. Meanwhile, Emma makes up her recent bad behavior to him before they seek out the sorcerer behind the monster attacks in her kingdom.

Killian woke, alone in a strange bed. He sat up, his eyes searching the unfamiliar territory for Emma. As his memories from the day previous flowed back to him, he slouched back into the bed.

Something was bothering Emma. He could tell, though she did a good job of covering it up with concern about her siblings and the monsters, but there was more. He supposed it could be some kind of concern over how her brother and sister would receive the news of her taking on a pirate captain as a... companion? Lover? They never bothered discussing such things.

"You seem tense," she said as she climbed back into bed.

Emma kneeled over him, put her hands on the headboard, and leaned over his face. Where had she come from? Her lips touched his, and his question was forgotten.

"I'm sorry I nearly burned you to death," she said. "And dragged you into a battle where three Wurms isn't the bad news."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I was hoping to make it up to you this morning," she said. "But my sister has invited us to a formal breakfast, just the four of us."

"Four of us?"

"You, me, her, and my brother, Neal Leopold."

"Ah, but, surely we have some time," he said. "The sun only started coming up."

He reached up and kissed her and tried to bring her down over his body, but she placed a palm on his chest and pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"A _formal_ breakfast, Killian," she said. "That means formal attire, and since we came without anything suitable, the tailors need to see us for fittings. If we start now we may be ready in time."

He groaned at the thought of hours in front of a mirror being poked and prodded by strangers. She coaxed him up into a sitting position with a kiss. Then she threw the blankets off the bed. 

"Can't we just slay a few more monsters?" he asked as he shivered with the cold air.

"Be careful," she replied. "You do that and the next thing they'll want is a formal ball. We'd be stuck here for weeks with all the goings on. Women from all over would fawn over you, their new hero."

"And I'd be happily unaware of their existence," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "Save for one, love."

She smiled at him, and he reluctantly left the bed to dress in the trousers, tunic, and vest that had been left the night before. They were well-made, and any indication that they didn't fit was hidden with the belt. Emma likewise donned a dress that was stunning on her. 

"Come on," she said, holding out her hand. "If you can face giants, Crocodiles, and dragons, a tailor should be nothing."

* * *

Emma was chomping at the bit, ready to abandon the pomp and circumstance to attend to the real work at hand. Eva must've gleaned this from their conversation last night, for she ordered the tailors to use the Great Dressing Room. It was the only place where the royal tailors fitted couples, which meant Emma could stare at Killian dressed in formal attire crafted just for him. 

Her sister knew her too well. The eye candy was more than enough to suffer through the ridiculous process of being sized and fit for an entire wardrobe. She felt a pang of guilt for the tailors, for they must've worked through the night crafting base garments.

They first dressed Killian in trousers and a jacket with a high neck. One was black with blue lapels, sash, and kerchiefs that matched his eyes. The other was its opposite: blue attire with black accents. They fitted him for several suits that appeared to be naval uniforms, though not as ornate, before they moved on to winter clothing, rain attire, and outfits for travel and battle. The last and most splendid of which included trousers and a doublet crafted from leather dragon hide, charcoal black to match his hair with a blue ascot and other accents.

She wasn't paying attention to her own fitting, though she was aware that there were far too many gowns. Her sister couldn't expect her to stay long, and she never traveled with such formal clothing. What would be the point? From time to time, Killian would glance over and his jaw would drop, so she didn't protest. 

It was hours before the tailors presented them with the garments meant for their breakfast. They gave Emma a fine gown, ankle-length, sleeveless, and red as the sun. It came with a white obi belt, long white gloves, and white shoes. There was once a time when such a thing would light up her finer features, but the physical changes that came with being Dark One drained her of her color, her straw-blonde hair becoming nearly white and her rosy complexion turning sallow. She dressed herself quickly and tried not to think about it.

Killian joined her on the walk to breakfast. He was wearing dark brown leather with a white cravat and epaulets. She wanted to disappear into their room for several hours and divest him of his new outfit. Her desire must have showed because he took her arm and quickened his step.

"Sorry, Swan, but if I have to wait, so do you," he said with a smile.

The private dinning room was set intimately for four people with Neal Leopold sitting next to Eva. They were the spitting image of their parents, for which Emma envied them, though she never said as much.

Neal Leopold stood and embraced Emma, and Eva followed. Killian kept a safe distance, though both her siblings insisted on a formal introduction with a handshake. 

"Welcome, please, sit," Eva said. "No need for formalities here."

Charles and Olivia pulled out chairs for her and Killian on the same side of the table. A flurry of activity erupted as people carried in trays of food and drink. 

"We received word from King Eric and Queen Ariel," Neal Leopold said. "I was surprised we hadn't heard about it from you. According to them, this man is in your service."

"Aye, that I am."

"And a pirate," her brother added.

"Aye, that as well."

The conversation continued on in a very stiff manner, her siblings digging for information about the man Killian Jones. It was plain to Emma that they already knew that he was Captain Hook, the man with a vendetta against the Dark One. Killian weathered the storm gracefully, though she couldn't say the same for herself. Who were her siblings to judge who she spent her time with? How could they hold his past against him when his recent deeds - which she described with as much detail as possible - made it clear that he was no longer Captain Hook? And even if he was, what rights did they have to reject him?

Killian's hand went to her thigh, occasionally petting or squeezing to remind her to keep her temper. It got her through the meal without smiting her siblings.

"The fitting this morning was more than just formalwear for a few meals," Emma said, turning the conversation on her siblings. "Care to explain?"

"You didn't think you'd keep it secret, did you?" Neal Leopold asked. "Eric and Ariel told us you two killed the Dark One, and as neither of you is covered in scales, I presume you found a way to end that plague forever. Surely you didn't believe we'd fail to celebrate that, Emma?"

"No, but I was hoping you could leave us out of it," she replied. 

"Nonsense," Eva said. "You are the Savior of the Realm. You and Killian achieved the impossible."

"If I may, your majesty," Killian said. "The clothing, the meal, everything has been quite lovely, and I don't mean to suggest otherwise. However, last night there were three Wurms outside this castle, and you mentioned they were but the tip of the iceberg, as they say. Perhaps we should focus on the dangers at hand before discussing levity and dancing?"

"I see why you like him," Eva said. "Let's not talk about love and marriage and balls, no, let's focus on the monsters."

"He makes a good point," Emma said. "So, let's cut to the chase, which of you is getting married?"

"I am," Neal Leopold said. "Well, hopefully, if Princess Rosa accepts my proposal."

"Congratulations, your majesty," Killian said politely.

"I'm happy for you," Emma said, cottoning on. "And assuming I survive whatever's going on here, I promise to attend the wedding and engagement ball and whatever other events you'll have. So can we please talk about last night?"

"It's not just Wurms," Eva replied, giving up on the pleasantries. "We've had Manticores, Rocs, giant rats, Chimeras, and dragons. Luckily, our knights have been able to quell most of them, but there have been many deaths and much damage to our land."

"Someone's behind this," Emma said. "I knew last night with the five Wurms attacking together. They don't do that. Not naturally. Someone must be using dark magic to do this."

"Who has that kind of power?" Killian asked.

"None that I know of," she replied. "But rest assured, we'll get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, can we skip the dramatics and the dances? Just till we get this under control?"

"Very well sister," Eva said. "Would you mind accompanying me on a walk?"

* * *

Killian's stomach dropped when Emma agreed to walk with her sister, as that left him alone with Prince Neal Leopold with no excuses to be made. He stood, as did her brother, when the ladies excused themselves, but his host waved a hand, inviting him to sit again. He'd have to talk to the man.

"Captain Killian Jones," Neal Leopold said. "I see you have the manners of a gentleman."

"I am a gentleman. I live by a code."

"Indeed, and does that code say anything about your intentions with my sister?"

"Yes," he replied. "That being said, if Emma knew we were having this conversation, she'd hit you about the head for it. She can take care of herself."

Neal Leopold's face split into a wide smile, and Killian felt relief wash over him. He thought the prince planned to chase him off, but he simply wanted a measure of the man his sister shared a bed with.

"She would, so let's not tell her," Neal Leopold replied. "If my father were here, he'd ask, but I'm afraid he's no longer with us. So I stand in his place. What are your intensions with my sister?"

"I pledged to be in her service," he said. "My intentions are to hold true to that pledge. I'll remain with her and serve her until she orders me to leave."

"Do you love her?"

Killian had expected this question, but it still felt like a punch in the gut. He didn't reply.

The prince continued, "I suspected as much. From my conversations with those who courted her in the past, things were always difficult. No marriage, no formal commitment. At least, not on her part. I assure you that her guardedness is done on your behalf."

"You need not make assurances on her part," he replied. "She told me about the second sight, what the seer said about her, about hiding her love and her son to protect them."

Neal Leopold stared at him in shock.

"You seem surprised," Killian said.

"As far as I know, my sister has told no one of her son or Prince Neal. We buried my nephew in secret."

Killian's insides squirmed uncomfortably, but he promised he'd maintain the lie on Emma's behalf.

The prince continued, "She must trust you very deeply, then, Killian Jones. If you'd come with me, I've something to show you."

* * *

After a very uncomfortable discussion with her sister, which essentially consisted of her saying 'don't cut us out of your life,' Emma retired to the room, where Killian waited for her. 

"My brother grill you about intentions and plans for the future?" she asked.

"Indeed, but I think I won him over with my charm," he replied. "Given how much time we'll be spending here, I thought it best to acquire a sibling ally."

"We won't be here long," she replied. "By nightfall, monsters will be attacking somewhere in this kingdom, and if we play our cards right, we'll be there to stop the person behind it."

"What about the celebration?" he asked. "I thought spending time with your family was helping."

"No," she said shortly. "I... I just told her what she wanted to hear. Look at me, Killian. This wasn't me before, and it's certainly not me now. We're going to find the sorcerer behind this and stop him. Or her. And then we're going back to the Jolly Roger."

"I can't deny that there are some perks to being here," he said, his eyes wandering up and down her. "But if that is what you wish, I'll be happy to oblige you. Perhaps we can start by removing your new dress?"

He crossed the room, and just like that, he was on her, his lips and hands everywhere. She let herself be taken into his embrace, getting swept away in the passion as he lifted her skirt and stroked her thighs.

She dropped her head to his shoulder and snapped her fingers, transporting most of the their attire to the racks in the wardrobe and leaving them in their undergarments.

"Impatient, love?"

She turned him around and pushed him back to the bed, where he sat upright and stared at her, a smile blooming over his lips.

"We don't have much time," she said. "And I believe I promised to make something up to you."

She stood next to him and kissed him, not letting him pull her down into the bed with him. Their lips broke apart only when she yanked his shirt off over his head, and she backed him up so he was on the bed properly, shoving him down so he'd lie back.

"Uh-uh," she said, swatting his hands away. "You stay just like this."

Then she hooked her fingers into his boxers and slid them off, his gasp bringing smile to her face. He remained in position as she asked, but she could tell he was fighting the urge to sit up or to roll them over and have his way with her.

They'd been together more times than she could count, but she had yet to perform fellatio on him. Oh she'd used her mouth on him, of course, but never to get him off. He always found some way to distract her from finishing. At first she thought he was adverse - some horrible experience involving teeth, perhaps - but after watching him come apart with her lips on his cock, she knew that wasn't it. He wanted this, but for whatever reason he'd denied himself. She'd end that today.

She came up his body, rubbing his legs and placing kisses as she went, stopping at his hips, lingering over his erection, which was already strained and dripping. She took a moment to look him in the eye, to mentally tell him what was about to happen, before she dragged her tongue up the side of his cock, tasting his salty sweat skin.

"Emma!" he gasped, his hips bucking slightly. He propped himself up slightly as if to protest. "Emma, I - "

"Shhh," she said. "Lie back."

He swallowed hard, but he did as she asked. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Killian was sweating. Emma spoke with her most commanding voice, and he wasn't sure what was happening. Yes, she said she wanted to make up for nearly killing him, but he'd be more than happy to participate. In all their time together, oral play on her part was foreplay, too arousing for him to allow her to finish him off.

Though, if truth be told, he didn't mind being stripped naked, laid out, and sucked off. For it to be done by a princess in a bedroom of a castle was the stuff of fantasies, yet here she was, making his come true.

She licked his cock again, and he struggled to keep himself from moving. One arm came across his hips to hold him down as her other hand wrapped around the base of his shaft as her lips covered its head. He sputtered nonsense in surprise as her tongue swirled over it and her hand gently moved up and down, tightening.

She kept peeking up at him, catching him watching her, and he knew this would be embarrassingly quick.

She took him deep this time, over half his erection disappearing into her hot, wet mouth, which tightened as she pulled back, releasing him. He moaned a string of half-formed curses all ending in her name as she repeated this action, moving slowly each time, her hand clenching around in him in sync with it, over and over again.

He wasn't sure how long - minutes, hours, days - she continued her meticulous oral ministrations, but she drew them out, somehow keeping him on the edge without pushing him over. Just as he thought he was there, her lips pulled off him with a wet, sticky pop.

"Emma, please, let me take you," he begged, barely keeping it together enough to lie still as she ordered.

He let his head fall back for a moment, and she used the reprieve to switch hands. When he looked back at her, he saw her waiting with a wry smile, devious and dangerous.

"Sorry captain," she replied. "I think it's time I know what you taste like, don't you?"

He swallowed hard and nodded his head, yes.

She licked him again, from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head. It was enough to make a man beg, and beg he did. Then her hand clasped him again at the base, working its way up and down as her tongue lavished the head, her eyes watching him the whole time.

He was close, one more touch and he'd lose it, but she loosened her grip. He felt her thumb press at the base of his swollen member, which was now desperate for release. Her lips covered the head, and she moved her head up and down, slightly, making his entire body shiver with excitement as he gripped the sheets with his hands. She continued down his shaft, taking in a little more and then moving back up, never letting the tip out of her mouth. His body bucked against her arm, planting his feet on the bed for leverage, but he didn't cum. The heat in his body kept building, and he felt like he was going to explode.

Soon she took all of him above her hand into her mouth, her tongue stroking him as she pulled back. He must've been hitting the back of her throat. She hummed, and his body vibrated with her. He couldn't resist any longer. One of his hands fisted in her hair as his body arched like a bow, wanting release but never wanting her to stop.

He took a shaky breath and his eyes returned to her. There she was, his cock buried in her mouth and hand, her hair falling around him, and the blackness of her eyes meeting his own. She had a peculiar look on her face, something like triumph, as if she hadn't watched him fall apart with desire for her a hundred times over.

She let go of him, keeping her thumb at the base of his erection, and he realized she was doing this to him. She was keeping every nerve in his body on fire, keeping him at the edge, not with magic, but with her thumb. He groaned her name and shamelessly begged for release.

But she wasn't done with him yet. She took his entire length into her mouth, though he had no idea how, she must've been choking on him. Then she hollowed her cheeks, and he thrust up, this time her arm wasn't enough to keep him down. She relaxed, then did it again, making her mouth smaller, and any part of him that hadn't been on fire a moment ago burst into a fierce and furious flame. He had to have this woman. He needed to take her, here and now.

She had other plans. Without releasing him from her mouth, her thumb moved, quick as lighting, and both her hands came up over his hip bones, slamming him back against the mattress. In the next instant, she turned her head, her tongue rubbing against him, as she hollowed her cheeks yet again. She turned the other way, repeating the motion. 

"Gods, Emma!" he managed to scream as he spurted, his climax finally free. 

His mind went blank, and there was nothing in the world but him and Emma and the warm hotness of her mouth. It felt like days before he came back to his body, still hard in her hands and mouth as she drew out his pleasure.

Emma released him, climbing over him and laying a trail of his kisses up his stomach, chest, and neck. He felt like he'd just had an hour-long orgasm, and she seemed in no rush to finish things. He pulled her into a kiss, tasting something of himself on her lips, in her mouth, and he didn't care about the kingdom or the monster or her siblings. He needed to have her in this bed, at this very moment, and with a little more touching, his body would be on board.

Then she broke the kiss.

"Uh-uh, captain," she said. "That was just for you."

"Gods, Emma, if - "

She put a finger to his lips. "If you want anything else, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until we're back on your ship. It's midday, and we have monsters to stop. Time to get dressed."

He groaned, but truth be told, his felt worn out, as if they had passionate sex a hundred times over.

 _I must be getting old_ , he thought to himself as he got to his feet.

* * *

Emma had no idea why great sex tempered dark magic. It was entirely possible that other physical activities, like sports or hunting, did much the same, but she had no desire to find out.

Killian never questioned her motives, though he must suspect that her sex drive and dark magic were linked. He was too observant to miss the fact that she became more ravenous after tapping into her Dark One powers, the situation with the giant excluded because of the urgent message they received. Had she not been so focus on a swift return to her kingdom, she would've had that man all over his cabin.

But today, he kept staring at her, as if trying to catch her eye. He stopped after they saddled up, but there was no doubt in her mind he still wanted to ask her. 

They rode off, Emma following the trail of magic, hoping to discover the source before nightfall. She knew it was dark magic, and powerful at that, but she didn't recognize its shape or form. The previous Dark One had taught her something about magical traces, and though she loathed the man, his lessons had been useful. She could identify a spell caster by examining their handiwork, which meant this was someone new.

It was hours before they reached a magical hot spot in a Arborville, a town that was near the castle and had a large population, which made it a good place to base operations. Close enough to loose the monsters on the castle without much instruction, but far enough to be outside the sphere of chaos created by their rampage. She had known since last night that this sorcerer required a large population to draw on.

"He or she is nearby," Emma said to Killian. "We should turn in our horses at the nearest stable."

"Aye love," he replied. "One's just over this hill, if the signs are to be believed."

Once their steeds were dispatched, they continued on foot. She focused as hard as she could, but whoever this was knew how to cover their tracks.

"Emma," Killian said.

"Not now, I'm thinking."

"Emma, look!"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw a creature in the forest. It had a vicious, human face, a lion-like body, dragon wings, and a scorpion's tail.

"Manticore," she breathed. 

"Aye," he said. "Bloody hell. I thought we had till nightfall."

"Keep your eyes open."

"For it's sting? Fear not - "

"For anyone who seems too calm."

"Surely dealing with the beast is more pressing than the sorcerer?"

"Yes," she lied. "Still, keep your eyes peeled."

Manticores were clever, powerful, and fast, but this one hadn't quite gotten its bearings. It thrashed through the trees, injuring itself as it uprooted them to push into the clearing. Its roar was like a herald's trumpet.

They drew their swords and raced into battle.

* * *

Something was up. Killian had no idea what that was, but it bothered her. She was keeping something from him, and whatever it was either shamed her or scared her or both. He didn't like it. He welcomed the sight of the Manticore, for slaying a monster was at the very least a distraction.

Killian hadn't dealt with land-bound monsters in some time, but something was off about this creature. It had wings yet never flew. It had a stinger but never hit its mark.

He distracted the beast as Emma outflanked it. The stinger went to his left, then his right, so fast he barely saw it before it landed. Yet it was easy enough to dodge. His cutlass slashed at its forelimbs as it reached out to dismember him, and it screeched in pain.

Then the beast rose up on its haunches, its wings spread wide as its front legs lashed out. It gave a trumpeting cry of rage, forcing Killian to step back.

Emma thrust her sword under its wings and straight through its ribs, down to the hilt, striking its heart. He only guessed her mark because the Manticore's eyes went wide, blood spilled from its mouth, and it staggered forward. She released her blade, and nodded to him, asking him to dispatch the creature. He nodded back, yes.

The Manticore put its forepaws back on the ground, but it couldn't hold itself up. It fell onto it's belly, its feet going out from under it, and Killian's cutlass went right into its left eye. For good measure, he cut off its head, as some legendary beasts could still attack after death. Wurms were renown for their ability to bite after beheading, and the only guarantee of dispatch was to put out both their eyes.

He wiped his sword clean and sheathed it, then looked around for Emma, but she was nowhere to be found. Did she spot another monster, or did she simply give him the slip? 

He dismissed his panic and focused, listening. Yes, there was heavy panting coming from inside the woods. Close. A struggle.

Once he reached the trees, he took care with his approach, stepping lighting and keeping out of line of sight. He reached a tiny clearing and saw Emma scuffling with an older woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and very red lips. They were engaged in a fist fight.

His took out a tiny bag of powder Prince Neal Leopold had given him, and he snuck around the clearing, angling to get behind the assailant. He heard a harsh gasp that he knew was Emma's, and he threw caution to the wind, crashing through the underbrush.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw that woman's hand buried in Emma's chest, squeezing her heart.

Without thinking, he pitched the bag like a Monkey's fist, and it gave a refreshingly loud crack as it smashed into the woman's head. She collapsed, her arm falling to earth thankfully quite empty-handed.

"Killian?" Emma asked. "What... what did you do?"

"Poppies," he replied. "Your brother was kind enough to lend me some. I take it this is our villain?"

"Yes," she replied.

"You know her?"

"I've heard of her. She disappeared years ago, before I was born," she replied. "Cora, mother of the Evil Queen."


	3. Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian take Cora to a magical prison. As they prepare to depart her kingdom, he pushes her to share her burdens.

Emma used the Tin of Hard Candies to imprison Cora for transport. They returned to the stables for their horses and left immediately. 

"Shouldn't we send word to you sister?" Killian asked.

"This woman is too dangerous," Emma replied. "We have to lock her away."

"More than she already is, Swan?"

"There's a prison not far from here," she replied. "It's in the old castle. It was built for the Evil Queen, and it's strong enough to hold the Dark One, if you could ever get one inside."

"Ah, a magical prison," he said. "How did your family achieve this particular feat?"

"We didn't," she replied. "The dwarves built it and the fairies secured it. After Regina escaped, my parents assigned two regents to maintain it."

"As in a special guard?"

"More like a king and queen, but just over that one castle," she replied. "They maintain the prison with the dwarves and fairies."

They traveled the rest of the way in silence, reaching the prison by nightfall. The alarm sounded on their approach, and the gates opened, allowing a virtual army of dwarves to fill the space between them and the castle. Fairies descended, appearing like floating lights. Then the dwarves split apart, allowing the two regents to approach.

"Emma Swan," one of them said. "Welcome to our home."

"Dreamy, Nova," Emma replied to her old friends. "We've got a prisoner for you."

* * *

Killian wasn't sure to make of any of it. According to Emma, the regents were a dwarf and fairy who ran off to marry a long time ago. In his day, dwarves didn't fall in love, least of all by stealing fairies away from their true calling. Maybe he was just old fashioned.

Nova was a kind woman, more than willing to keep their visit secret. Dreamy was an odd bloke, prone to absent moments of contemplation that made Killian hope that he never acted as a guard.

Emma released Cora from the enchanted Tin of Hard Candies, and she slept on, which made sense, given he had hit her with the entire sack of powder rather than a handful. Emma riffled through her pockets, taking everything there, including a number of coins and two small jars.

Nova locked the cell door.

"Her magic can't be cast down here," Dreamy explained. "And these bars were cut from the rock. Nothing to jimmy, no way to break them. Not without magic at any rate."

"Thank you, Dreamy and Nova," Emma said. "But I'm afraid my work isn't done. My sister needs to know immediately."

"We can send word to her in an instant," Nova replied. "Please, stay the night. If you leave before dawn, no one will learn of your visit."

Emma seemed ready to decline, so he spoke up.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he said. "We should love to stay here."

"But, he doesn't leave my sight," Emma said.

Dreamy gave her a grin that could light the moon, but he held his tongue.

Emma had a short conversation with her sister via enchanted mirror, assuring her that they'd ride back to the castle before dawn. Then they were carted off to a meal with quite a bit of uncomfortable silence, though neither Nova nor Dreamy seemed to notice. Afterwards, they retired to a lovely bedchamber, and he was thankful for the reprieve.

"We should _love_ to stay here?" she asked. "You realize that I was very specific about us being back on your ship before we - "

He cut her off, "Is there something you wish to tell me, love?"

She was shaken, as if she expected him to continue in the general atmosphere of the day despite the heavy dose of denial. She closed her mouth and looked away.

"You don't have to tell me if you're unwilling, Swan," he said. "But you can tell me anything. I've spent enough time with you to know when you're putting on airs. You don't have to do that with me."

He assumed she would confess that keeping the secret of her family's banishment was weighing on her, especially now that the threat of the Dark One's retribution was gone. If not that, than perhaps a trial from her past reared its ugly head. Something along those lines, at any rate.

"I knew when I saw the second Wurm," she said, her back still turned to him.

He walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"Knew what, Swan?"

She wouldn't face him, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and putting his chin on her head. He didn't try to catch her eye because she was looking away for a reason. She didn't want to see his reaction.

"Wurms don't fight together," she replied. "They're too territorial. Two Wurms will kill one another long before going after people, but five Wurms attacked at once. As soon as I saw the second and third, I knew. I knew this was the work of a sorcerer."

"Aye."

"I knew they were people."

His stomach turned at the thought of people transformed into monsters and being slain as such, but he tightened his grip on her. How could she think he'd reject her for that? What else could she have done? Let the monsters maim and kill people all night?

"And I don't even care," she continued.

And there it was. Emma Swan, Savior of the Realm turned Dark One, would've spared those people's lives. She would've undone their curses, returned them to normal, and gone about her business. But she hadn't.

"You had to stop them," he said. "And if you undid the magic with dark magic, your siblings would've questioned your new abilities. Killing three or four cursed people to save a kingdom? That's a choice ruler would make, Swan."

"But I'm not a ruler. I'm supposed to be better, to see past the numbers, to see the people," she replied. "But I don't care. I don't care that I killed four people. I don't care that my siblings will hate me for ditching them after handling Cora. Killian, I don't even care that my brother and sister mourn our parents and my son, even though they're not dead. I just don't care."

"And you're afraid that means something?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, love, hardly," he whispered. "After what that idiotic giant did, you still did the right thing. That took a lot of your strength, and then we ran here, and your siblings were far too perceptive for their own good. You're not going dark, love, you're just drained."

"I'm not," she replied. "We had to leave the Land of the Giants because if I stayed there even a second longer, I was ready to cast another curse. Anton would have his friends and family back for a day or two, just long enough for the utter euphoria to set in, and then one day, he'd look at them, and they'd explode. Right in front of him. If he kept looking at them, they'd keep exploding, so the only way for any of them to live would be for him to abandon them. He'd feel that joy and hope of a return, a reunion, and have it torn away from him all over again."

Her words were dripping with venom, wrath boiled over and distilled in its finest form. He was no stranger to those tones, but they stirred anxiety in him nonetheless. She had been holding back too much for too long.

"You could've told me," he whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek. "I'd never leave you, Swan."

"You should be afraid of me. Run in the other direction. And not just because I nearly killed you."

"You can be frightening, Emma," he replied. "But I'm not running, terrify me as you will."

Her arms grabbed at his, her fingers digging in almost painfully. He knew her heart was growing darker with each day in this realm, hut he wasn't concerned. He'd happily remain at her side, the two darkest of all hearts standing together.

"Come on, love, let's get some rest," he said.

* * *

Emma sat awake in the dead of night with Killian asleep next to her. He didn't stir, so she gently left the bed, throwing a slip over her undergarments before leaving the room.

She walked down to the prison, where she knew, somehow, she'd find Cora awake.

"Ah, Miss Swan," Cora said as she came into view. "I see you and your, uh, friend bested me with poppies. I really only have myself to blame for that. I was so focused on ripping your pretty little heart out and crushing it that I wasn't paying attention. Take care. It won't happen again."

"Why?"

The woman was too smug. Emma wanted to bat the smile off her face.

"Why not?" Cora asked. "My husband and I were locked away in some trinket by the Dark One ages ago. He didn't want me to rescue my Regina from Neverland. Apparently he'd banished her there. I assumed it was because she learned that he'd been manipulating her life - our lives, actually - to his own ends, only to abandon us when he got what he wanted. Then about a week ago, suddenly, we were free, just like that. No doubt some fool freed the Mad Hatter from my pocket watch."

"How does freeing a man from a timepiece free you?" she asked.

Cora smiled, as if she knew Emma had freed Jefferson. "I might've trapped him to force him to help me. Maybe I used something from the Dark One, not knowing his plans were really to imprison me. That was so long ago, and let's be honest, the details aren't really that important."

"Then what is?"

"Imagine my surprise. I'm suddenly free, and I go to find the one person in this world I care about. My daughter, Regina. And what do me and my husband discover at her castle? Nothing but a lovesick genie crying over her last possessions. According to him and everyone else I asked, the Evil Queen was murdered by King Charming and Snow White a few years ago. I thought some retribution was in order."

"Regina isn't dead."

The words spilled out of her mouth, but as soon as she said them, she was glad. Not because she was relieved to share a painful secret, but because this woman would rot in this prison till her dying day, never seeing her daughter again. Emma imagined what it would be like to see Regina in this new world, mentioning casually that her mother and father were freed but never bothered to look for her.

"What did you just say?" Cora asked.

"Regina, your daughter, the Evil Queen," Emma replied. "Not. Dead. If you need me to use smaller words, I'm afraid I don't have any."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"If she's not dead, then where is she?" Cora asked. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you," Emma replied, relishing the conversation. "I'll tell you because I know there's nothing you can do about it. I'll tell you because, once you know, something tells me the look on your face will be payment enough."

She paused for dramatic effect before she continued. Then she said, "She was banished to a Land without Magic, along with my family. The Dark One kept on using your daughter when you were gone, but she figured it out on her own. Just a little too late. I lied about it at the time because he threatened to kill my brother and sister. So as far as anyone but you, me, and one other person knows, Regina is dead."

"The Dark One can bring her back."

"The Dark One is dead," Emma said, smiling.

Cora was shocked for a moment, but then the smile returned to her face. "Aw, you silly little girl. See, if you kill the Dark One, you become the Dark One, and while you've put on a good show for me these past few minutes, we both know that's what it was, a show. Perhaps you locked him away, but that's no matter. Soon I'll escape this place and find him, and when I free him he'll be in my debt."

"I didn't kill the Dark One," Emma said. "Captain Hook did, but only after I siphoned his magic into the Sorcerer's Hat. It can do that, lock power away. You should keep that in mind, Cora, because if you do escape from here, that hat won't just swallow your magic, it'll swallow you alive."

Emma smiled and turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Cora shouted. "Your parents. You must want your parents back! I know how the Dark One was planning on getting to a Land without Magic!"

Emma stopped, her blood cooling with every beat of her heart. She slowly turned around to face Cora.

"Listen to me," Cora said. "Before he found his son in Neverland, he Dark One planned on using someone to cast a very powerful spell. It was so powerful that a wizard locked it away in Bald Mountain and set magical guardians to stop anyone from taking it. I don't know why, exactly, but the Dark One couldn't cast it himself, so he needed me or Regina to do it. That's why he spent so much time manipulating us. A long time ago, a powerful enchantress came to this realm and banished the entire mountain to another place. Somewhere that she knew the Dark One would never dare go."

"The Dark One traveled to nearly every realm seeking his son. What place would he avoid?"

"The one place he was too terrified to go. The Underworld."

"The Underworld?" Emma repeated. "What good would a spell be to me when I'm dead?"

"You don't understand," Cora replied. "You can go there without need of dying. I can show you the way." 

"What makes you think I'd trust the woman who attacked my kingdom by cursing my people into monsters?"

"Because you know of me. Your mother must have told you stories," Cora replied. "She must have told you all the horrible things I've done. And why did I do them? For my daughter. Don't you understand, Miss Swan? If there was any other reason for me to help you, you'd be right to mistrust me. I might be lying. But not about my daughter. I love her, and if she's alive out there, I have to find her. You can take me and my husband captive if you like. I can tell you how to get the spell, even help you cast it. All I ask is that you take us with you."

"Right, you and your husband, parents of the Evil Queen," Emma replied. "My mom once told me about a parley your daughter invited her to. She had my father captive, threatened to cut off his head, so my mom went. As for what happened, I'll give you the highlights: poisoned apple, sleeping curse, true love's kiss. Trusting your family has done nothing but brought my family pain. I doubt that's about to change now."

She walked away. 

"We both want to get to a Land without Magic, don't we? Our interests are aligned!" Cora yelled after her.

Emma returned to the bedchamber and looked through the items she pulled off of Cora earlier the day. She had a bit of currency and two small jars. One had a thick, red substance, probably blood, while the other contained some kind of rock. On closer inspection, it turned out to be an enormous scale, larger than any dragon's. Neither of them screamed 'Underworld' to her, but she tucked them away for safekeeping nonetheless.

* * *

The next morning, Killian convinced Emma to ride home. All he had to do was tell her the truth. If they were successful - and he had no doubt they would be - she would soon be leaving this realm, never to return. Did she really wish to depart without saying goodbye to her siblings?

They arrived at the castle an hour after dawn, and he was unsurprised to see her siblings waiting by a carriage packed with their new clothing and other supplies. They knew Emma well.

Emma, on the other hand, was astonished. 

"Oh, come now," Eva said. "Do give me some credit. You've spent half your life running from this and that. I know your fleeing voice when I hear it."

"It's not what you think," Emma said. "There's something I have to tell you both, now that the Dark One is dead. I have to ask you to forgive me for it."

"What is there to forgive?" Neal Leopold asked.

"I lied to you about our parents and Henry, so did Neal," she replied. "We knew the Dark One would kill anyone who knew, so we both lied about it. They weren't killed in a battle with Regina. They were banished to a Land without Magic. Neal tried to help me get there, but then he died, and I... I lost hope. But that's what Killian and I have been doing. We're going to find a way there, to that realm, and we're going to find Henry and our parents."

Stunned silence greeted this words, and the family resemblance became very clear as both siblings silently processed this information, from joy to anger to resignation, all in the span of a minute or so, with little more than tiny flickers of emotion.

"Once you go to this realm," Neal Leopold began. "What's to stop you from coming back with them?"

"It's a Land without Magic," she replied. "There is no coming back. But my son is there, which means - "

"We know what it means," Eva interrupted. "It means you must go, even though it means you won't be here to see your brother or sister married. Or your nieces or nephews."

Killian backed away for the tearful hugging bit, but Neal Leopold still pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"You take care of her," he said fiercely. "My sister doesn't need it, but she deserves it. A good man, caring for her."

Killian patted him on the back in a comforting way and said, "Of course, mate. I will."

* * *

The goodbye segment of the day dragged on too long. Her siblings wanted her to give proper farewells to everyone, including Dreamy and Nova. It became a sending-off affair, which started midday and last until dusk. Then she and Killian got in the carriage and she teleported them to deck of the Jolly Roger, leaving the horses behind.

"Impatient, love?" he asked as he stepped out onto his ship.

"I'm glad it's over."

She emptied the carriage and teleported it back to her sister, feeling much freer than she had in days.

"What's been swimming in your head, Swan?"

"I spoke with Cora."

"Any particular reason for her villainy?"

"She wanted revenge for Regina's death," Emma replied. "So I told her Regina was alive and trapped in a Land without Magic. I assumed she wouldn't believe me, but she did."

"Well, if she knew the Dark One as well as you said she did, she would've known what he was capable of."

"She told me that she knew how to get there," she replied. "About a spell he planned on using that was banished into the Underworld. She said we could go there without dying, but I didn't believe her. Then I looked through the things I took off her."

"Did she have a key to the gates of hell?" he asked. "Because that would not surprise me."

"No, at least, not a literal key," she replied. "Blood with magical properties. And very old, too. And a massive scale. Killian, I think she was telling the truth, at least about going to the Underworld without dying, though I have no idea why anyone would want to do that."

"You lost me, Swan."

"The Scale of Mehen," Emma said. "I don't know what the blood is for, but Mehen is a powerful guardian. He's an enormous serpent, his body wraps around the entire ship over and over again, protecting it from Apophis and his minions as the sun deity passed through the Underworld every night on the Solar Barque."

"From sundown to sunup," Killian said. "Aye, I know that myth as well. But that's all it is. A myth."

"You're probably right. Why would Cora want to go to the Underworld anyway? She had no intention of getting that spell she told me about, assuming it exists at all. The scale must have some other use."

"Aye, and given time, I've no doubt you'll figure it out," Killian said. "Meanwhile, Swan, what are we to do with this?"

He held up the bottle that Ursula had given them days ago. The one that she said contained magic.

"Well, the night's young. We still have time for one more adventure, don't we?"

"Aye, love."

She uncorked it and emptied it. There was a hand-written letter and a small, purple rock that was quite magical, if its aura was any indication. The message was written in runic, so she could only make out a few words here and there.

"It's a letter, seems like from a mother to her daughters," Emma replied. "Let's see... hiding ice powers. Interesting. It says that this rock, which is apparently a crystal, contains stolen memories the writer wants to return, I think. It says Ingrid is in an urn in some valley. The only other thing I can make out is the four names mentioned in the letter. Ingrid, Helga, Elsa, Anna."

"Sounds like nonsense," he said.

"I'm sure it would make more sense if I could read the whole thing," she replied. "Any chance you can read modern Elder Futhark runes?"

"'Fraid not."

"Of course, that last part isn't entirely true," Emma said. "Assuming there isn't more than one woman named Ingrid with ice magic trapped inside an enchanted urn, she's currently right here, on the Jolly Roger."

"We've tried talking with her, Swan. Even with that giant toadstool we pilfered, whoever is in that urn didn't respond," he said.

"Maybe she can't."

Killian didn't argue. He went below deck and returned with the urn a few minutes later.

"If she's unkind to my ship, we let her swim with the mermaids," he said, handing it to her.

"Of course."

Emma opened the urn and tipped it, and liquid splashed out. It moved of its own accord until it reached a safe distance, where it formed into a beautiful woman in an elaborate white dress.

"Are you Ingrid?" Emma asked. "I think we have your mail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! For Her Dark Works continues with Episode #10 "[Anesidora](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5415653/chapters/12512756)."


End file.
